


关于酒精与光与一点点的神明

by cocoonfish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoonfish/pseuds/cocoonfish
Summary: 神说要有光，于是有了光。光是沿着直线的传播的，于是，人类便可以像走路一样顺着光走向世界的任一一个地方。于是，便有了现在，安灼拉顺着格朗泰尔眼中的光走到了他的嘴唇的边上。而我们的格朗泰尔呢，则被吓得下意识向后躲了一步。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	关于酒精与光与一点点的神明

**Author's Note:**

> 给@绰绰 的生贺，因为最近太忙所以没有写完。。。

神说要有光，于是有了光。光是沿着直线的传播的，于是，人类便可以像走路一样顺着光走向世界的任一一个地方。于是，便有了现在，安灼拉顺着格朗泰尔眼中的光走到了他的嘴唇的边上。而我们的格朗泰尔呢，则被吓得下意识向后躲了一步。

“该死，我今天应该把胡子刮了的。”这是格朗泰尔内心想的。

“哈，看看是谁没有经过我的允许，将天上的太阳摘了下来，在酒里泡了一遭?让我猜猜，是飞儿还是古费?是古费对吧？”这是格朗泰尔嘴里说的。

安灼拉皱了一下眉头，似乎很不满格朗泰尔的躲闪。

“闭嘴”他上前一步，一只手捧起格朗泰尔的脸，一只手轻轻拨开格朗泰尔跑到脸前的黑色卷发，丝毫不犹豫地将嘴唇贴到了格朗泰尔的嘴唇上。

“今天是什么日子，连阿波罗都捡起了阴沟里的泥土开始亲吻了。”格朗泰尔在被安灼拉堵住嘴之前本想这样调笑道。

可是现在，一切都太不真实了，不真实的就像你给现实戴了个防雾霾口罩，比那个关于水蛭和酒桶的梦还不真实。格朗泰尔可以在那个梦里疯狂地吮吸酒精，可却不敢在这个现实中吮吸太阳流下的金黄色液体。谁敢呢？上一个牺牲者是谁呢？是伊卡洛斯还是扑火的飞蛾?

于是格朗泰尔愣住了，畏惧了。恐惧是美杜莎眼中的光，将他彻彻底底地石化了，他真的不知道该怎么办，只能任由安灼拉用舌头撬开他的紧闭的牙齿。

可是阈值总是能到达的，你只需要等到那一瞬间，不知是哪一瞬间，也许是安灼拉舌尖的滚烫滑入他口腔的那一瞬间，就像开窗时光明无差别的吞噬黑暗的那一瞬间，欲望吞噬了他的理智，像河水，寻找到了存在的目的，冲破道德的堤坝，疯狂地奔向大海。

他感到胃里的一阵暖流涌上，涌到大脑，跳到胳膊，飞向手臂，让他终于有勇气挪动双手。

他伸出手，深深地埋进安灼拉发间，将安灼拉拉得更近，金色的发丝滑进指缝，像冬天的阳光穿过指缝一样，物理上的冰冷，生理上的温暖。

他们的舌尖在口腔组成的小小舞台上起舞，安灼拉的舌是舞会上羞涩又勇敢的小姑娘，最先邀请了格朗泰尔，却将主动权交给格朗泰尔，任由格朗泰尔来领导舌尖的舞蹈。他们的嘴唇紧紧包裹，只不让这致命的红色欲望溜向外界的空气中，自私地将其据为己有，让它独属于二人。

空气中的酒精汇成了丝线，将二人的灵魂紧紧缝合在一起。一点点脱离的动作都会让二人痛苦不堪，只有亲吻，在丝线汇成的蛹中用吻来触摸彼此的闪光的灵魂，维系空气中摇摇欲坠的情愫。

直到安灼拉结束了第一个吻。时间静止，欲望停摆，胃中的暖流原地打转。

是这样的，神呼唤了光的名字，光便出现了，自愿成为神的奴隶。神为光赋予了很多任务：为万物提供栖身之所，为义人指引天堂，为罪人提供希望。或者说，现在，光在二人盯着对方的直勾勾的眼神间穿梭，一时间迷失了方向，碎成了一地的影子。  
格朗泰尔就这样看着灯影斑驳中安灼拉。酒精的颜色爬上了安灼拉云石般白皙的脸蛋，在脸颊和鼻尖汇成几点红晕，夏日玫瑰般的嘴唇微微肿起，唇边的唾液像露珠一般反射出白色的光，而眼睛因酒精带来的情绪而微微泛红，生理性的泪水在眼眶里结成了薄薄一层膜，几点金色的碎发直愣愣地翘起，其中还保留着格朗泰尔手的形状。这就像是油画中的人物被硬生生地拉扯了下来，来陪伴孤寂无聊的现实生活。但很不幸的是，格朗泰尔眼中涌出的泪水又成了画布，又将其变回了油画。

也许就是在那时，时间开始流逝，欲望的河流再次奔涌，胃里的蝴蝶穿过喉咙，轻轻地飞了出来，拽着格朗泰尔的灵魂奔向眼前人。

“你允许吗？”格朗泰尔向前倾身，将手附在安灼拉的衣扣上，用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着安灼拉。

而安灼拉则在沉默的微笑中微微点头。

这一幕，就像是在世纪前曾发生过一样，伴随着子弹与死/亡，无数次在格朗泰尔的梦中出现。

该死的，他答应了。于是，一切开始了。就像神的呼唤，光明的到来是万物的开始，安灼拉的微笑是格朗泰尔世界的开始。

于是，他们开始了第二轮的亲吻。这一次，他们在亲吻中跌跌撞撞地走向卧室。这一次，安灼拉亲吻着格朗泰尔的脖颈，脸颊在格朗泰尔的胡茬上剐蹭着，黏黏的像古费的小黑猫。

格朗泰尔呢，则紧紧抓住安灼拉的衣物，不让自己因过度的恐慌而昏厥，他快速地将安灼拉的衣物扒下。

他太恐慌太急切了，他怕这一切都只是梦神的一个玩笑，在你最幸福的时刻在耳边轻吟这一切都是假的，这太像梦神的作风了。格朗泰尔怕这一切在下一秒就会被清晨闹钟铃声打断，然后他就只能在几声咒骂中开启新的操蛋的一天。不行，就算这是梦，他也要紧紧的抓住它，让梦的每一种时间都不被浪费。

“不要着急。”

褪掉衣物的安灼拉将格朗泰尔放倒在床上，跨/坐在他的大腿上，也开始帮格朗泰尔脱下衣服。

安灼拉的声音是如此的坚定，就像他无数次念及自由平等与权利一样。他的声音是语言的守护者，守护着文字本中蕴藏的无限力量。

安灼拉对于格朗泰尔来说，总是恒定的那一个，在任何时刻，他就是无数条愤怒的河流汇合时那一个永恒不变的质点，是暴风之眼中的一刻宁静，是格朗泰尔破碎不堪的精神的支架，格朗泰尔喜欢看着信仰在他身边飞翔。

格朗泰尔抚摸着安灼拉的背上的皮肤，和自己想象中的对比着。安灼拉的皮肤真正触摸起来和他想的完全不一样。

在格朗泰尔的想象中，安灼拉是加了云石雕像滤镜的，他的皮肤应该是冰冷的、坚硬的、光滑的。就像是阿波罗为行走人间而挥手用人间最圣洁的泥与尘创造出的皮囊，他身上一点点的伤疤，一丝丝的褶皱都是对神明的亵渎。

当然了，安灼拉并不是神明，至少现在不是。他的头上没有了圣光，背后也没有白色翅膀，丢了橄榄枝，摘了桂冠，此时此刻，他的阿波罗因为酒精而堕落成了一介凡人，一个有欲望的凡人。

于是他少见地回应了，回应了格朗泰尔的追随。

太阳难得的黯淡下来，让追随他的伊卡洛斯有机会近距离地拥抱那一点点的希望。

“抱歉，和墨菲斯打交道，总是要注意时间管理的。”

格朗泰尔停止了抚摸，楞楞地打趣到，努力让自己显得不那么紧张。

安灼拉又笑了，低下头去吻格朗泰尔。


End file.
